


Click of heels

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto could recognize that sound anywhere, and his reaction to it is more than a little embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click of heels

It was more than a little messed up how he reacted at the sound of it. He was so aware of it all that his body had its own routine when his ears picked up the sound. Hell who knew whether he had felt the footsteps approaching or whether he had heard them.

The fact remained that he was still half hard in a situation where he should definitely not be turned on. Naruto slowly wiped away the blood on his split lip as he tried to sit up properly. His cargo pants were ripped and dirty there was no washing miracle to be able to save them and return them to the dark green they had been before. His shirt was a lost cause to.

The thugs had not been exactly gentle when hauling him to the room. The rips in the back of the t-shirt kept brushing against his bruised back and that in itself was no real picnic.

The footsteps stopped and Naruto swallowed. He kept his head low, his focus on ahead of him to the source of light from the door. He waited one heartbeat, then two then he trembled when the sound resumed and the clacking of heels resumed.

He knew he most likely looked a mess. He had no apologies about that because it was not his fault. He had not been trying to get caught, he had not been even trying to mess with the group again. His appearance could be blamed on them all he had been doing was trying to get by.

Not like he would listen to such an excuse anyway.

“Miss me that much? Naruto.” The heels stopped right in front of him. Naruto swallowed and shifted, he tried to look up, past the red heels but his attention was caught on the pale ankles before he was unable to move past the well-formed calves he had been fixated on since the very beginning. The dangerous legs he had seen in action and had used on him on way too many occasions.

“Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t trying to start trouble this time?” He panted as he managed to lean back to stare at Kakashi’s masked face. Naruto was down for the ninja wear even if it reeked of being traditional but considering how fond of him Kakashi acted he wished he could at least see the man’s face. More than his eye and hair.

“You’re bruised.” Kakashi’s foot moved to lightly nudge him. “You usually fight more when you know you deserve punishment but you still shouldn’t have been there.”

“Your group doesn’t own everything.” Naruto gasped when the heeled foot trailed up his leg to nudge at his stomach. He was thankful it had by passed his groin. That was something that needed to be avoided at all costs.

“Yet.” Kakashi shrugged. “You’re cute but not that cute boy, I have a very good reason to tell you stay away.”

So Naruto kept hearing. “A boy gotta eat.” Naruto pointed out. “Only so much I can do by myself and I’m not the type to stay in seclusion all day and live off the land and people have said I have talent.” Kakashi’s eye narrowed and Naruto pressed on. “You’ve said I have talent too.”

“You do but not for this.” Kakashi rocked back on his heels before he shifted his stance. “The more we run into you, the more others will think you something to be watched, something… dangerous.”

“Yeah.” Naruto prayed that Kakashi was not looking at him hunched over too much. “Well just a case of bad luck again.”

“So you’re saying you don’t miss me? Even though you perk up so lovely when I arrive.” Naruto choked when Kakashi’s foot lashed out sending him to lie on his back. With the wind knocked out of him he was unable to speak right away but he was on display for the man’s gaze. “A delightful response as always.”

A day would come when he was not attracted to the man before him. Or that he would be strong enough to become his lover, because the only thing Kakashi took seriously was strength. Naruto knew the only reason he was tolerated and even teased was because he had ‘potential’. To Kakashi he was still a clumsy kid far away from growing up.

“I’ll keep away I swear.” Naruto whispered. “I won’t leave the others and strike out carelessly.”

“Others?”

It was a dumb idea but Naruto had no other choice. “The swordsman you fought on the mountain.” The air chilled after his words.

“I see.” No imagining it, Kakashi was not pleased to hear that. “Maybe it is a good thing you stumbled across us after all.” Naruto did not imagine the chill in the air. Kakashi’s polished and carefully done face had lost plenty of it’s emotions and although it was not on his face Naruto could sense and taste the anger.

Part of him hoped it was jealousy, Naruto being trained and looked after by someone else, someone else who had fought Kakashi before. A big part of him hoped it was like that but he had been down that road before.

The only fact that was certain was that Kakashi hated to share, he did what he did and went where he wanted because he actually wanted to. He listened to others because he respected them and their strength. Anyone else was there to be thrown away when Kakashi lost interest.

“I had to beg him to teach me anything.” Naruto babbled as he eyed Kakashi’s face.

“Swordsmanship isn’t your style, it could be but you’re more of a hand to hand, the occasional knife…” Kakashi’s foot pressed down on his leg and Naruto fought back a shudder by sheer will. “It’s not your thing kiddo. For style? Maybe but swords aren’t something you should defend your life with unless you want to die. You aren’t the type yet. Of course your hand to hand isn’t that much better but sword arts are a no. and they are boring anyway.” Kakashi dismissed.

“Just meditation and rough training.” Naruto swallowed. “I’m just getting an edge so I can improve.” The weight on him lifted and Naruto’s eyes watched Kakashi’s foot lift away slowly.

“I see.” Kakashi mused as he settled into a relaxed stance. “I still don’t like it.” The hands on his shoulder surprised him and he looked away from Kakashi’s shoes to see the man had bent over at the waist to settle hands on his shoulders. “Maybe it is a good thing I get to see you here. Maybe I can teach you a few things.” Amusement had come back to Kakashi’s face but in his gaze Naruto saw dark intent. He could feel that he was in for a rough time. Kakashi shifted again and Naruto barely suppressed his shudder at the soft tap of Kakashi’s heels, he was more excited than afraid.


End file.
